Molding machines are well known in the art. They usually are provided with two complementary mold plates that are closed to mold a part. In some cases, elements may be carefully positioned in the mold plates prior to their closing so as to embed these elements in the molded part.
The present invention generally relates to a gripping and positioning tool to position these elements.